Wolf and Caracal: Enemies or Friends?
by KageWolf wants souls
Summary: Tsume and Hige have been reborn as brothers, but they fight all the time. After a fight Tsume meets a girl who is a caracal, which is a wolves natural enemy. Can Tsume and Hana get past their differences to be together? And can Hana protect Tsume form her "father" who is a noble with the hunger for the blood of wolves? TsumexOC Enjoy. I love reviews and tips.


Tsume storms off, kicking at the ground while he walks. He and Hige just had another argument.

" Why is Hige such a idiot? He doesn't think of anyone except himself, and a girl he likes. Even then he is just some hormone crazy animal!"

Tsume kicks a bottle on the ground and it flies behind a bush. He hears a whimper from behind the bush and walks over to it. He pulls part of the bush back to get a look at what's behind it. He blushes, the girl he's staring at is rubbing her head, with small tears in her closed eyes. She is wearing black booty shorts, a black and dark grey jacket that fits her torso perfectly, with her hood down, her purple hair in two long pony tails, and she has black and dark grey striped stalkings that go up to her thighs. She's wearing black and white sneakers. Tsume notices an open notebook with writing in it and a pencil on top of it in front of her. She has little earrings, her choker is black with a rose on it, she has a blue hair clip to keep her hair out of her face, freckles across her face, and black glasses. She finally notices him and jumps back with surprise. As she stares at him, he studies her eyes. One is as blue as a clean lake, the other is gold colored. She blushes at Tsume, then sits on her knees and bows.

" I'm sorry, I didn't know someone was around here. I'll leave now."

" You don't have to."

The girl sits up and looks at Tsume. His eyes meet hers and they stare at each other for a moment. Tsume walks around the bush and grabs her notebook with the pencil inside and hands it to her. She takes it and puts it in her shoulder bag Tsume hadn't noticed before. He reaches his hand down.

" Want help up?"

" Sure, thank you. Excuse me, your being really nice, ad I appreciate it so much, but I don't even know your name."

" It's Tsume, what's yours?"

" Hana. It means flower. What dose your name mean?"

" It means claw or talon."

" Are you a wolf?"

Tsume stares at her. He thinks to himself "how did she know?"

" What if i am?"

" I won't think of you any different."

Tsume thinks for a minute, then changes to wolf form. He lays down in front of Hana. Hana sits down and starts petting him. He moves his head so that it's resting on Hana's thigh.

" I would let you fall asleep here, if I didn't have to show you my true form. If I do, you might think different of me."

" I don't think I will."

Tsume gets up and sits in front of Hana. Hana changes to her true form. Where she was just a second ago, now stands a very slender, attractive caracal with one blue and one gold eye.

" Well, now you know. I'm basically your either prey or enemy. I'm a feline, your a canine. We are natural enemies. But, if you must know, this is how I knew you were a wolf."

Tsume changes back to human and stares at Hana. He walks over to her, kneels in front of her, and pets her head. He kisses her forehead, and she changes back into a human. She stares at Tsume and blushes. They both stand up together, then smile at each other.

" Wanna come to my house? I have a brother, but our parents are dead so we live on our own."

" How about I cook for you tonight. i'm a pretty good cook, and it will be a thanks for accepting me as a caracal."

" Okay, great!"

They walk to Tsume's house, which isn't too far away. When they get there, they find Hige on the couch playing a video game. He doesn't pay attention until Tsume says,

" This is Hana. She is... a girl I met after our fight. Be nice to her. She is going to cook us dinner."

When Tsume is done talking, Hige pauses his game, flips over the back of the couch and lands in front of Hana.

" Hello. My name is Hige. It's a pleasure to meet you, and thank you for cooking for us."

He takes hold of Hana's hand and kisses it. Hana pulls her hand away from him and wipes it on her jacket. Hige looks a little hurt, but goes back to playing his video game. Tsume helps Hana in the kitchen. While she cooks, she whispers to Tsume,

" Why didn't you tell him?"

" I don't think it's time to tell him. Especially when he finds you attractive."

" Okay, what ever."

When she has finished making dinner, they all sit down, Hana between the two boys. When they finish, Hana gets a text from someone, saying she needs to leave. After she leaves, she walks to the other side of town in caracal form so she can see in the dark and slink in the shadows. When she gets to a ware house, she slinks through a hole in the wall to get inside. She walks to the middle of the ware house floor and changes to human. The lights go on and a man walks towards Hana. he's a noble, and he fancies in wolves, mostly dead ones.

" You know where they live? You know their strength, and their weaknesses?"

" I'm working on the weaknesses, but the rest I know."

" Good. But remember, don't get too attached to them, especially that grey wolf."

" Yes, father."

She goes back to caracal form and runs out of the ware house. The noble leaves and the lights go off. Hana sleeps in a cardboard box, cold and alone. Her father may be a noble, but he isn't her real father. He killed her parents when she was a kitten, then raised her as his own. She knows this, but not from his own lips. She had to eavesdrop to find out. Her job is to bring him wolves for his "collection". She does so, but she never finds pleasure in it like he does. And now that she's found Tsume, a wolf who actually accepts her for who she is, she will have to betray him. A few days later she wakes up before the sun is completely up and goes to the restaurant she works at to get money for food. She unlocks the door and walks in. Since it's so early she's the only one here. She waits while having a chai. Her first coworker gets there around 6:50. She is Hana's only friend. She has brown hair and purple eyes. No one ever pays attention to Hana's eyes because when she's at work, which is two times a week, she wears a blue contact lens over her golden eye to hide it. The rest of the staff for that day get there and they open at 8:30. She is about to get off shift at 4:00 when her last table happens to be Tsume and his friend.

" Hey Tsume, hows it going?"

" Good, oh, this is Toboe. He is another one."

" Hi Toboe. I'm Hana. I'm a..."

She looks arround then whispers to Toboe,

" I'm a caracal."

Toboe jumps back a little and stares at her. He thinks for a minute then smiles.

" It's nice to meet you. So your the girl Tsume was talking about. I would really like to get to know you. When do you get off? Maybe we could go see a movie or something."

" I get off at four. You guys are my last table, then we can go see the new movie that just came out."

" Awesome."

They all laugh.

" So can I take your guys' orders?"

" I'll have a plain burger, medium rare and a water."

" And Toboe?"

" The same. Only instead of a water, a vanilla milkshake."

" Okay, I'll be back in a minute with your drinks."

Hana arrives with their drinks, then a few minutes later with their food. They eat and pay, leaving a big tip for Hana, then wait outside for her. When she walks outside, she says thank you to them for the big tip. They go to the movie theater and watch a movie. When they are done, they walk Toboe home, then go to Tsume's. Before Tsume goes inside, he looks at Hana, puts his arms around her and kisses her. She pushes him away, breaking the kiss.

" What? I thought you said it doesn't matter if we are different species."

" It's not that, It's... I can't tell you! Please, forgive me!"

She turns away from Tsume as she starts to cry and runs away. Tsume reaches his hand out to stop her, but misses. He watches with sadness as Hana runs away. Hana runs as she thinks to herself, " Why? Why? Why did I have to fall for him?! If only My parents weren't killed, if only I wasn't adopted by that cursed noble, if only I had never met Tsume... No, meeting Tsume was the best thing that has ever happened to me. I can't raise my parents back from the dead, but I can get rid of the one major problem. The noble."

She stops when she gets to the ware house. She walks in the front doors in human form. Her appearance causes two guards to appear when the lights go on, guns pointed at her.

" State your name and buisness."

" i'm Hana the caracal your lord adopted. I have come to talk to him."

" The lord isn't here."

" Then I'll make him come here."

Hana kicks both the guns out of the guards' hands. She leaps up and lands on one's face with her foot, the other, she uses his face to push herself into the air again with her hand. They both fall to the ground, clutching their faces. She takes one of their guns and shoots the other gun so that it is unusable. She takes the gun she still has and walks over to the guards.

" Make your lord come here or else."

" You wouldn't shoot your own father's guards, right?"

She aims at the guard who just spoke. he was the one who shot her mother.

" Watch me."

She shoots him right in the middle of his forehead. the rest of his body falls to the floor as a pool of blood forms around his head. She aims at the other guard. he looks like a new recruit. He has fear written all over his face, and his eyes, his eye tell Hana not to kill him. He is shaking. Hana turns to a camera in the ware house.

" You probably don't care about the life of one of your lowly guards, but I know you will care about whether you get the wolves or not. I want to talk to you about it. If you don't come here in the next 15 minutes, not only will I kill this guard, but you won't get the wolves. Your choice."

" W-What are you? What are you going to do?"

" I'm a caracal who has lived her life with hate for the only "family" she knew. For now, all I'm going to do is wait."

Hana sits next to the guard.

" What's your name?"

" K-Kyle."

" Are you new?"

" Y-yea. My father was a guard for the noble. It's been like a family tradition or something. I didn't want to do it, but I didn't want to let my father down."

" Who was your father?"

Kyle looks at the guard Hana had shot.

" Oh, I'm sorry, i din't realize-"

" Why did you shoot him? I mean it was gonna happen sooner or later, but why did you shoot him, you know, without hesitation? I could have never done that without hesitation, even if it wasn't my own father."

" He killed my mother. The noble hired him and other guards to kill my parents and burn down our house. i was brought to him by one of his guards and he decided to raise me as his own. He thought I could be useful."

Just as she finishes her sentence, Tsume burst through the door she had come in through.

" Hana!"

" Tsume! What are you doing here?!"

Just then, a net wraps around Tsume. He changes to wolf form and chews and claws through it. When he's free he runs to Hana. In the doorway, stands the noble. He has two guards by his side. He walks over to them. Tsume is about to charge at the noble, when Hana stops him.

" I came. What did you want to discuss?"

" My contract. It says when you die, I am free to go. What you should realize by now, is that death will come sooner than you think. Tsume, take care of the guards."

" Yes, Hana."

Tsume charges at the guards, biting one on the neck, instantly killing him. While Tsume is biting one guard, they other shoots at him. Tsume gets a bullet in the right shoulder, left hind leg, and part of his left ear gets shot off. He leaps at the guard who was shooting him and bites him on the neck too, killing him. When he turns to Hana and smiles a wolf smile, he feels a pain in his chest. He turns to the noble and sees he has a smoking run in his hand, pointed at Tsume. Tsume looks at his chest, which is bleeding nonstop. he barely doges the next shot, but trips and falls a few feet away from Hana. The noble aims at Tsume once again, and shoots. but when he looks again, his bullet didn't hit Tsume in the head as it should have. Instead it is lodged in the leg of a caracal standing in front of Tsume. The caracal hisses at the noble, then runs at him. She launches hirself at the noble's face, lands on it and starts clawing it. She is able to get at his neck, but before she bites, she is thrown back to where Tsume is. She grabs the gun she dropped after changing into human form and shoots the noble. The bullet hits him directly in the heart. He falls to the ground. Finally, Hana is free of her contract with him. She turns to Tsume's limp wolf body. She kneels down and puts her hands on his heart. She sings a song, not like the lunar flower lullaby, but a lullaby all her own.

" The full moon has risen, It's time to get up little wolf. All the mice are out, It's time to get up little caracal. Enemies, made into friends. Let the whole world make amends. For only then, when your life is given back, can we be invincible to any attack. Let this song guide you to me, and I will give you my heart's key. Let our souls become one, then we never have to ru-n. The full moon is setting, come back to me wolf. The mice are hiding, stay with this caracal. Friends, made into mates. Together, we have the power, to change out fa-tes."

A golden auror glows around Hana and Tsume. The bullets in their bodies disappear, Tsume opens his eyes, and changes into a grey caracal. The glow vanishes and Hana changes into her caracal form. Tsume looks at his new form, puzzled.

" What happened? I remember a voice, singing a beautiful song."

" I didn't want you to die. I sang the lullaby of healing. My mother taught it to me. I gave you half of my life, causing you to become a caracal, but a grey one since you used to be a grey wolf. Now, as long as one of us lives, the other will as well. That way we don't have to be alone. One will never be without the other."

Tsume changes to human as dose Hana and they hug. Tsume kisses Hana and they walk to Tsume's house as the sun is coming up. From that day on, they lived together. They had a son and a daughter, who's names are Mangetsu, the boy who was born on the full moon, and Shingetsu, the girl born on a new moon. Their names ment their birth moons. At age 95 and 74, They passed away. Their children still live on, spreading the great story of their parents.

End


End file.
